"Is that a noob?"
Johnny, August 27, 2017 Finally! I got Robux! My mom eventually gave up ignoring my pleads and cries of getting in-game currency, but damn! This was the best day of my life! I was tired of the standard free stuff that I kept wearing, because that looked like the nooby stuff that noobs wear. Now I can rub in the non-robux players about how noob they are! Sorry, I may have said "noob" a few too many times. It was time to spend the robux. I had only 1,000, since my mom won't buy something more than 20 dollars. I went into the catalog, and I found many cool things that I could wear! Animal hoodies, Beautiful Hair, Bear Face Mask, all that stuff I was dreading to buy when I was broke and in deep poverty (obviously exaggerated.) After a while, I bought all the stuff and wore it on my avatar. "Pretty nice looking, Johnny," I muttered with joy to myself. Now time to join a game and show off my nice avatar! My first choice was Robloxian Highschool, since all the ladies are in there. So I clicked the play button, and the expected ROBLOX loading screen popped up on my desktop. First I saw when I joined was a no robux, no good noob. This is my chance to call someone a noob without being one myself! Plus, his username was weird as hell, something like "hi_there" with some random numbers behind it. I smashed the keys on my keyboard, each letter spelling a part of the word, "Noob." I pressed enter. I felt a rush of profoundness rush over me. I've never felt so good! I called someone a noob! Holy crap! My excitement soon ended because of something that happened I would always regret seeing. That noob, no. That THING started walking towards me, slowly. Wasn't that impossible unless you were on mobile? Nonetheless, I thought it was no big deal. Until something happened. When the noob touched me, Everyone suddenly left the game. What? That was way too much of a coincidence to happen. Oh no, this was only the start. Static started appearing on my screen, and I thought my computer was dying. But this computer is really good, and has a good CPU. So why the hell is it glitching? Some text appeared on my screen, I couldn't make it out at first, but after a while, it said, "Rude people don't get unpunished." This guy was pissed. ''I thought with fear, "Why the hell is he so mad just because I said one word?" My thought was answered almost immediately. "Words can also hurt. Just as bad with physical interaction." Then, my webcam turned on. Holy crap, this was not normal. I think I figured that out centuries ago. I tried to shut down my computer, but it didn't work. I ''couldn't ''shut down my computer. "Don't worry, your computer isn't going anywhere. It's mine now." What. The. Fuck. Someone was controlling my computer. I couldn't move anything. Then a video showed up on my screen. Part of me wanted to run away, but part of me wanted to stay out of curiosity. What the hell is wrong with me? I clicked on the video anyway. I didn't know what to make of it. All I know I was freaked the shit out after watching it. ''I ''was in the video. ''I was in my room, typing the insult towards the guy I would regret for as long as I live. I never recorded this... so how the hell did he get this video? Unless... he was in my- My thoughts were interrupted by a knock. Each bang on the door increased my fear violently. "MOM!" I screamed. No answer. I tried again, louder. Did she go out or something like that? No, she would tell me. I mustered all the courage I had left in my body, went to the window and opened the blinds. I saw nothing. Phew, it was probably a prankster just knocking on my door or a guy who hands out those donation thingies. But the odd thing was that my mom wasn't here, and my computer was still glitched to the max. Even though my fear decreased a bit, I was still scared by the guy who did things to my computer. Suddenly, my desktop shut down. It was opening again. But when it opened, I didn't have to type in my account password or anything like that. It immediately opened up ROBLOX on Chrome. For some reason, I couldn't leave my room. My eyes were fixated onto the screen, and my curiosity was so high that nothing else right now would do any good. I stayed on ROBLOX for a little longer. Then my avatar appeared. It was my same old look, which didn't matter right now. I wanted to know what would happen next. Then, a knife was slowly pacing towards me, aiming right for my avatar's heart. Faintly in the background, that noob was standing, smiling a grin that would haunt anyone for months. For some reason, I let out a little giggle. What? This had scared me so badly, and now I'm laughing to it. But somehow, this was amusing. I stared at the knife in my character's chest, and I let out an hysterical laugh. I couldn't breathe. I reached for air, but my laughter took it away as soon as I was close to breathing one inch. It was ''so funny. ''I couldn't stand up. I kept laughing, and laughing, and laughing. Soon, I was getting unconscious. The world around me was dissolving into black, and I kept laughing. On the brink of pure darkness, I heard my computer playing an audio with the noob's voice that said, "Funny, isn't it? I find it amusing too." 2 days later I woke up from a coma. I was in the hospital. My mom said she found me on the floor, dead-looking. I tried to reach for a memory of what happened, and all that came out was "Hi there." What? Well, I don't think I want to know anyways. But what happened? fin Category:Site Based Category:Games